School Raze: Lessons of Friendship (Transcript)
Recap of recent events/Intro & Title Card The Overlord: Previously on Masters of Friendship... ( ( Dareth: She didn't... make it? ( ( Iron Baron: We go now, to the Firstbourne! ( ( ( Lloyd: The Overlord's power. It's too strong. ( ( The Overlord: You want this city, Lloyd? Then you can have it, in ruins! ( ( :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Alicorn princesses are running and flying from the Dragon Hunters) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (Scene shifts to Ninjago City ruled by Emperor Overlord) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot in two realms. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Alicorn princesses look at two photos in different realms) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) The Overlord: Episode 138: School Raze: Lessons of Friendship Twilight Sparkle: voiceover As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun. And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen. ( Twilight Sparkle: voiceover I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. ( Young Twilight Sparkle: grunting gasp ( Twilight Sparkle: voiceover My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing... I had to pass an entrance exam! ( Crystal Clear: Well, Miss Sparkle? Young Twilight Sparkle: laughter ( Crystal Clear: Well, Miss Sparkle? Arpeggio: cough Young Twilight Sparkle: groaning Top Marks: yawn Crystal Clear: We don't have all day. ( Twilight Sparkle: voiceover I knew it was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it! ( Young Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry I wasted your time. ( Young Twilight Sparkle: Aah! ( Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle. Young Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... Princess Celestia: You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Princess Celestia: But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study. Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school. Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Princess Celestia: Well? ( Young Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Princess Celestia: One other thing, Twilight. Young Twilight Sparkle: More? ( Young Twilight Sparkle: My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes... :thud :Derpy: groans :Cozy Glow: Thank you for the mail delivery. Have a wonderful day! :Cozy Glow: You're new here, right? I'm Cozy Glow, Professor Sparkle's friendship assistant. Welcome to our school! Your first class is just down that hall. :Cozy Glow: A seven-letter word for "teamwork". Have you tried "synergy"? :Silverstream: That's it! Thanks, Cozy! :Cozy Glow: What are friends for? :opens, closes :Cozy Glow: Good morning, Professor Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: The mail's here already? What time is it?! I'm late for my class's field trip to Cloudsdale! panting :Cozy Glow: Don't worry. I asked Professor Rainbow Dash to cover for you. :Twilight Sparkle: And she said yes? :Cozy Glow: Uh-huh. I told her how busy you are and how much her loyalty meant to you. I also color-coded your teaching schedule by friendship element and catalogued all the magical artifacts in the school. I hope that's okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay? Cozy, that's amazing! You're like my right-hoof pony! I don't know what I'd do without you. :Cozy Glow: giggles It's like you taught me. Helping is what friendship's all about. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. And hopefully my class is learning that on their field trip right now. :Cozy Glow: I heard they might do some sightseeing first. :and lightning :Rainbow Dash: Ta-da! The Pegasus Weather Factory! Every drop of rain or flake of snow from Cloudsdale comes from there. :of awe :Rainbow Dash: I know, right? Hey! The cool stuff's over here! :Ocellus: Wow! I've never stood on a cloud before! :Starlight Glimmer: You can't normally. But for our trip, I cast a spell that lets us walk like Pegasi. :whistling :Gallus: Hey, Yona! Come check out this view! Unless you're too scared. :Yona: chattering Yona not scared! screams Now Yona scared! :gasp : :Yona: screams :fizzles :Starlight Glimmer: gasps :and creatures gasping :Rainbow Dash: Come on! We gotta catch 'em! :screaming :Yona: screams :Gallus: Gotcha! :Ocellus: It's okay, Yona! You like flying, remember? :Yona: Flying, not falling! :thud :Yona: sounds :Starlight Glimmer: I don't understand. It-It's like my spell stopped working. That's... never happened before. :opens :Starlight Glimmer: We have an emergency! :Rainbow Dash: The students dropped out of the sky! :Twilight Sparkle: Slow down. What happened? :Starlight Glimmer: I cast a spell for our field trip to Cloudsdale, but my magic just failed. :Rainbow Dash: We barely caught everypony in time! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you're all okay, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Starlight. Maybe you did your spell wrong. Let's take a look. :thud :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't drop that book. :Starlight Glimmer: sarcastically Maybe you did your spell wrong? :thud :Rarity: Ow! :opens :Fluttershy: Rarity ran into the door. :Rarity: sobbing My magic is go-o-o-one! I even had to use my hooves to coif my tail! :Rainbow Dash: Still think there's nothing to worry about? :Twilight Sparkle: This doesn't make any sense. Magic can't just disappear. Something has to be causing this. :Cozy Glow: Um, didn't we learn in class about a creature that eats magic? Ter, Tee... Tir-something? :Fluttershy: gasps Tirek! :Rainbow Dash: Isn't he trapped in Tartarus? :opens :Spike: gagging :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what's wrong? :Spike: belches, sighs Thanks. I've never had a letter get stuck before. It's from Princess Celestia! We've all been called to an emergency meeting in Canterlot! Look! :fizzles :Twilight Sparkle: Pretty sure I know what it's about. :Princess Celestia: Throughout our city, ponies have been reporting tales of their magic failing. Spells going wrong. Potions not working. :Princess Luna: Even raising the moon has become difficult. Are there similar troubles in Ponyville? :Twilight Sparkle: We experienced it first-hoof. :Princess Cadance: It's the same in my kingdom. The Crystal Heart seems safe for now, but I worry if this continues. :opens :"Special Delivery": panting Letter for the princess from Star Swirl the Bearded! :Princess Celestia: Ah! It is even more terrible than we feared! Magic is disappearing all across Equestria! :gasp :Princess Celestia: Star Swirl believes the power will drain from our land in three days. First, unicorn magic and spells will fail. :Starlight Glimmer: That's what's happening now. :Princess Celestia: On the second day, creatures will lose their magic abilities. :Fluttershy: gasps Oh, no! :Princess Celestia: And finally, magical artifacts will stop working. When the sun sets on the third day, the magic in our world will be gone forever! :gasp :Princess Cadance: But why is this happening now? :Princess Luna: That's the worst part. We have no idea. :Twilight Sparkle: Has anypony checked on Tirek? :Pinkie Pie: You mean the big, red, scary centaur who eats magic? Why would we wa— Ohhhh. Riiiiight. :Princess Celestia: If he has found some way to escape his prison or work from within it, he could be responsible for this. :Princess Luna: That is the best explanation so far. Somepony should investigate. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll go. :Rarity: Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no. Not without us, you wo— Wait. Did you say "we"? :Twilight Sparkle: I've finally learned that it's okay to count on your friends for help. Um, you do want to come, right? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, duh! :Princess Celestia: Thank you, all. We will search for ways to protect Equestria in your absence. :Princess Luna: Be careful. Tartarus has changed since you were there. It now holds many dangerous creatures, and you won't be able to rely on your magic. :Applejack: With her friends by her side, she won't have to. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. I left you my lesson plan, all my student files, and my annotated syllabus notes. If anything goes wrong, get Celestia. :Starlight Glimmer: Got it! :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I should just close the school and send my students home. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Would you go save Equestria already? :Spike: Okay. Cozy packed us all up for a trip to bad guy central. :Cozy Glow: Don't forget the sandwiches. I marked whose is whose, just in case. to Spike Starlight can't stand mustard. :Starlight Glimmer: That's so sweet of you, Cozy. But Twilight has asked me to stay here to run the school. :Cozy Glow: Oh. I thought that after what happened last time— :Spike: Once she's survived Discord, anything else is a piece of cake. :Cozy Glow: whimpers :Twilight Sparkle: Plus, she'll have you to help her. :Cozy Glow: Oh, golly, yes! I promise I'll be the best assistant ever! Come on. We can start working on your substitute headmare plans right now, if you like. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow. Uh, okay. :Twilight Sparkle: See? Nothing to worry about. Tell me there's nothing to worry about. :open :chattering :Cozy Glow: Good morning, friendship students! I know we're all sad Professor Sparkle is away. But don't worry, because she left me in charge to do things just the way she would. :Gallus: Uh, I thought Starlight Glimmer was gonna be temporary headmare. :Cozy Glow: She was, but she left me this note. reading "I have to go. Twilight needs my help. I know the school is in good hooves with you, Cozy." giggles Isn't that sweet? We won't let Starlight down, will we? :agreeing :Smolder: It's just kind of weird, isn't it? :Cozy Glow: I don't know what you mean. :Smolder: Like, why'd she change her mind? Why did Starlight write a note instead of saying goodbye to us herself? Doesn't make any sense. :murmuring :Cozy Glow: giggles Oh, Smolder, you forget. We're not scheming dragons. We're ponies. Sounds like somecreature needs to do a little extra friendship homework. :laughing :Smolder: growls :Yona: Yak not pony either! If Smolder get homework, Yona get homework. :Ocellus: Me, too! :Sandbar: I'm in! :Silverstream: Yeah! laughs Homework party! :beat :Gallus: groans Fine. :Cozy Glow: What loyalty. Professor Rainbow Dash would be so proud. You are such good friends. You all are. And I'm grateful because it will be awfully hard running a whole school alone. Can I count on each of you to help me? :cheering :Cozy Glow: Thank you so much! It's just like our professors taught us. Together, we can get through anything! :buzzing :Rarity: blows :smack! :Rarity: Ow! Ugh! I have had it with these horrible flies! whines I miss my magic! :Twilight Sparkle: Have you tried using your tail to shoo them away? :Rarity: gasps Bite your tongue! It's for decorative purposes only! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! I didn't know we packed green cupcakes. :Fluttershy: Um, we didn't. They must've gone bad without magic to keep them cold. :Rainbow Dash: "Magic" this, "magic" that. We don't need magic to go on a little hike. :thunder :falling :Rarity: You were saying? :Applejack: You just need to think more like Earth ponies, y'all. Granny's "Apple Core No-Bite-No-More"! That'll keep the flies off. :Pinkie Pie: sniffs Ugh! It smells just like it looks! :Fluttershy: Even if our food's spoiled, these blueberries are still good to eat. :Spike: Too bad we can't do anything about the rainstorm. :Rainbow Dash: I can't stop that storm by myself, but I can still help! :thunder :Twilight Sparkle: I think we have all the magic we need right here. Not that I don't want to get it back. Heh. Let's go! :chattering :"Citrine Spark": Cozy Glow baked our class cupcakes today! :"Berry Bliss": And she made all of us friendship bracelets! :"Patty Peppermint": She's the nicest pony I've ever met. I'm so glad she's headmare! :Sandbar: Uh, temporary headmare? Right, guys? :"Citrine Spark": Oh, oh, of course. But if Twilight takes her time coming back, I won't mind. :laughing :opens :Silverstream: Finally! We thought you forgot about study club. :Sandbar: Sorry I'm late. Cozy Glow gave our class tickets to a Sapphire Shores concert in Ponyville tonight. :Gallus: You get the feeling Cozy's trying too hard to make us like her? :Ocellus: Or maybe she just wants to help us keep our minds off of how scary it is that magic's disappearing. :Smolder: I don't trust her. What's she up to behind those big eyes and bouncy curls? :clattering :Yona: And why Cozy pony coming out catacombs so late at night? :Gallus: Let's go ask her. :Twilight Sparkle: This is the only door to Tartarus. The good news is the seal isn't broken, so we know Tirek didn't escape. :Applejack: Let me guess. You got bad news, too? :Twilight Sparkle: Last time I was here, I had to use magic to get in. And according to Star Swirl, all unicorn magic was gone by yesterday's sunset. :Rainbow Dash: Maybe he was wrong. :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :fizzles :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Twilight. I got this. :knock :Pinkie Pie: Free pizza delivery! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Huh. Always worked before. Oh, well. :Applejack: Did any of y'all pack somethin' that could actually help? :Rarity: These all do magic, but not the kind we're looking for, I'm afraid. :Spike: How about this? :Twilight Sparkle: The Key of Unfettered Entrance! Where did you find this, Spike? :Spike: In your bag. Cozy Glow must've packed it for you. :Twilight Sparkle: She really did think of everything. :Fluttershy: Um, what does it do? :Twilight Sparkle: It can magically open any door. And since artifacts like this haven't lost their power yet... :whirring :clicking :sounds :shatter! :Twilight Sparkle: I guess it only works once. :slams :hisses :Mane Six and Spike: gasp :Applejack: Cockatrice! :Rarity: Do something, Fluttershy! :Rainbow Dash: Don't look at it! It'll turn you to stone! :hisses :Pinkie Pie: I don't feel like stone. :boing :Pinkie Pie: Unless it's really bouncy stone. :Fluttershy: I think he lost his magic, too. All the creatures here must have. :growling :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl said that would happen on the second day. :Spike: I know it should make me feel safer, but it just makes me sad. We gotta fix this! :opens :creaks :Chancellor Neighsay: Where is Princess Twilight?! :Cozy Glow: Oh, golly. She's away on a quest. I'm watching the school for her. :Chancellor Neighsay: Magic is failing across our land, and she left a foal in charge of this facility? :Cozy Glow: Yes, sir! Is there anything I can do for you? :Chancellor Neighsay: That won't be necessary. Twilight's folly stops here. As of now, I'' am headstallion. And I have quite a few changes to make. :'Pinkie Pie': If all these monsters lost their magic, then getting past Cerberus should be easy-peasy! :thudding :'Rainbow Dash': Look out! :'Mane Six''' and Spike: scream :Fluttershy: I'll talk to him. :Cerberus: growls :Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, puppy? :Cerberus: snorts :Fluttershy: You're a very good guard dog. Yes, you are. But, um, we were wondering if we could get by to check on Tirek. :Cerberus: slurping :Applejack: That looks like a yes. :splash! :Rarity: I'll get you a towel, darling. :Fluttershy: giggling :Lord Tirek: The Princess of Friendship here for a visit. What have I done to earn the honor of your company? :Twilight Sparkle: We want answers, Tirek. Magic is disappearing from Equestria. :Lord Tirek: I know. What a waste of such... slurping ...mmmm, delicious power. :Rainbow Dash: So you are behind this! :Lord Tirek: Silly filly, if I had all of that magic, you think I'd still be locked up in here? But I might know something about it... :Cozy Glow: What are you doing?! Those are Twilight's student files! :Chancellor Neighsay: These aren't. Not anymore. With Equestria under attack, ponies must stand together. Twilight has endangered us all by skipping off on friendship trips while these dangerous creatures run loose. :Cozy Glow: You don't think they're the reason magic is disappearing, do you? :Chancellor Neighsay: Yes, and I came to warn Twilight. But since she is gone, it falls to me to protect you foals from these monsters. :Young Six: murmuring :Chancellor Neighsay: Did you hear something? :Cozy Glow: It sounded like it came from over there! :creaks :Young Six: grunt :Chancellor Neighsay: You again. As I suspected. :surging :Young Six: scream :Chancellor Neighsay: From now on, this school is pony-only! As nature intended. :opens :thud :Chancellor Neighsay: Since you refuse to explain your plot against Equestria and return the magic you stole, you will stay here while I summon your guardians to take you home. :Sandbar: Wait! You were right about them from the beginning, Chancellor. I see that now. :Smolder: What are you saying?! :Silverstream: Sandbar?! :Sandbar: I don't want anything to do with creatures that could threaten Equestria! :Chancellor Neighsay: Wisely put, colt. :surging :Chancellor Neighsay: Everypony will come to their senses eventually. :closes :thud :thud :thuds :Apple Bloom: yawns :clatter! :Apple Bloom: What in tarnation?! :Sandbar: Sorry. I ran out of apples. I need the Cutie Mark Crusaders. My friends are in trouble. Chancellor Neighsay locked them up. :Apple Bloom: Huh? I thought Cozy Glow was in charge. :Sandbar: Not anymore. But you guys are good buddies. If you can convince her to distract Neighsay, I can break out my friends. Will you help me? :Apple Bloom: Do mulberries have seeds? :beat :Apple Bloom: That's a yes. :Twilight Sparkle: Where is Equestria's magic going, Tirek? What's making it disappear? :Lord Tirek: If you let me out, I'm sure it will jog my memory. What do you say? I scratch your back, you scratch mine? :Rainbow Dash: How about you tell us what you know or you'll be stuck here forever, because we're out of magic keys and nopony can open the door? :Rarity: Oh, dear. I hadn't thought of that. :Spike: We're just as trapped as Tirek? :Lord Tirek: chuckles What a pity. Well, for you. Sweet revenge for me. It seems my little protégé's plan worked after all. :Mane Six and Spike: gasp :Applejack: Which little protégé? :Lord Tirek: Oh, we've never met. We're pen pals. Each letter had so many questions about draining magic. :Pinkie Pie: And you answered them?! :Lord Tirek: I was bored. So I simply pointed my pen pal in the right direction. :thud :Fluttershy: Can't you just tell us your pen pal's name? I mean, since we're stuck here anyway? :Lord Tirek: Oh, why not? The irony is too perfect. Her name is... :Sandbar: Cozy Glow! I-I could've sworn I saw her come down this way when she left her office. :clang! :Sandbar and Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Cozy Glow: Enjoying yourself in there, Starlight? I'm sorry I had to push you in. But what else could I do? You were going to ruin all my plans. :Sandbar and Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasp :Cozy Glow: You might get some company soon, if I can't make that annoying Neighsay back off! exhales All this magic needs time to drain from Equestria before my vortex sucks it to another realm. giggles Three days can sure seem like forever, huh? You know, you ponies got it all wrong. Friendship isn't magic. Friendship is power! With Twilight and her lackeys out of my way, all of Equestria will bow to me! The future Empress of Friendship! laughter (In Ninjago, the Colossus has finally reached The Resistance's location.) The Overlord: (Continually using the Colossus to destroy buildings.) Mn-yarrgghh! Dareth: Guys, we need to go! Pronto! Lloyd: Skylor, you have to wake up! Nya: We have to run. Dareth: Run! One of us can't even stand! (The Colossus gets ready to destroy the building they're standing on.) Lloyd: Let's move! (A car is thrown at the doorway, blocking their way into the building. Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth look back to see the Colossus hammer a blow on the building and immediately run to jump at the building next to theirs.) Nya: Jump, Dareth! (Another car is thrown at them.) Dareth: Ah-uh. (Jumps, screaming.) Huh-huh-hiyaah! (Lands on edge of building, grabbing hold of it in last second. Nya jumps, landing with a small twirl on the next building. She grabs Dareth before he falls over.) Dareth: (Screaming as Nya catches him.) Aauugghh! Nya: (Looks up at Lloyd, holding Skylor.) Throw her over! Lloyd: That's not going to work. (Looks at the Colossus, waiting to deal a blow.) Nya: (Gasps.) Lloyd. (Lloyd jumps into the air as the Colossus punches the building.) No! (Lloyd lands on the Colossi's fist. The Overlord sees Lloyd and tries to throw him off. Lloyd runs across the fist, landing on the building with Nya and Dareth.) Dareth: Lloyd! Yes! Colossus: (Roaring.) Dareth: (Screaming and jumps in fear.) Aauugghhh!! (Everyone runs away.) The Overlord: You think you can hide from my wrath! (Uses the Colossus to punch the building.) I'll destroy every building to find you! (Colossus punches again. Nya, Dareth, Lloyd run through an aisle to stop at another street. Lloyd puts Skylor down.) Gayle: (On TV) Everyone should leave the city at once! Nowhere is safe. Dareth: Ever since the Overlord lost Harumi, he's lost his marbles! Nya: Dareth's right. He's not going to stop until he finds us. Lloyd: I know. Nya: There's only one thing that can withstand that. I ditched the Battle Wagon across town. If we can get to it...we can leave the city. Lloyd: Leave the city?! Nya: Just until things calm down. Dareth: Lloyd, I'm with Nya. Mistaké said we needed to survive until the Ninja got back. Well, where are they, huh? There's no shame in knowing when to turn tails. Lloyd: Okay, we go for the Battle Wagon. (Grunts, picking Skylor up.) But we're not skipping town. We hold on for as long as we can. (Nya and Dareth run off. Lloyd looks up.) Where are you guys? (Lloyd runs.) (In the First Realm, Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Faith are currently tied up.) Kai: (Sighs. Sees a shadow of a bird.) I hope that's your Falcon, Zane. Zane: My receptors pick up that, that is a avian scavenger. A harbinger of our approaching demise. Faith: It's a Bonepicker, and Zane is right. Jay: Why does Zane always have to be right? Can't it just be enough that we're tied to giant poles in the middle of the desert?! And don't forget Wu is being held hostage, forced to steal for Iron Baron the Dragon Armor, so that he can become invincible! Can't that be enough?! (Scavenger lands by Cole.) Cole: Shoo! (Bird squawks.) Don't come to me! (Kicks his foot.) Shoo. (Bird flies away.) Kai: (Raises his head.) Look. Something's going on. Jet Jack: (Snatches from conversation.) Not again... come outside!...Stop questioning me. (Muzzle retorts back.) Oh, come on! (Continues arguing.) Jay: Probably arguing about which one of us to eat first. Faith: Dragon Hunters do not eat people. Jay: Well, that's good to know, Faith! So, it isn't all bad. Kai: This is our chance, while they're distracted. Let's see if we can get these... (Grunts.) nAah. Poles rocking. Uh! By rocking our bodies. mnph! From side to side. (Grunts.) Mnh-aahh! Cole: Yeaah, I'm not doing that. Zane: That... won't be helpful. Kai: Guys, come on. Teamwork. Nmah. If we all do it together... (Swings legs, Cole and Zane sigh and join in.) Kai, Cole, and Zane: (Grunting.) Eyee-Uh! Faith: (Sighs.) I hope the Son of the Spinjitzu Master figures something out, cause this is ridiculous. Jay: Hey, it's better than nothing. (Grunts, swinging.) Ha-ahh. (Faith sighs.) (Wu and Iron Baron are following the map to Firstbourne's Nest.) Wu: Tell me something. Why did you lie to your Hunters? About the Oni being real? Iron Baron: I told them what they wanted to hear, that I will keep them safe. And in return, all I ask is to be treated like a king. Is that so wrong? Look around. This is a cruel world. We do what we must to survive. Wu: There's more to life than surviving. Iron Baron: (Laughs.) Hahahahaha. Wu: You already control this realm. Why do you need my Father's armor? Iron Baron: There's always more to rule. That's the beauty of power. One can never have enough. Are you sure the Dragon Armor will control Firstbourne? Wu: Unlike you, I tell the truth. Iron Baron: How very... honorable of you. (Trips. Wu offers him a hand, but Iron Baron raises the Dragonbone Blade at him.) Wu: (Looks at map, surprised.) The bridge is too brittle to hold us both. Iron Baron: (Holds the Dragon Blade at Wu.) Then you better tread lightly. (Wu steps forward. Instantly some rocks fall down. Iron Baron and Wu continue across the bridge. Wu steps on a rock step and it instantly lowers slightly.) Iron Baron: Careful. (Rocks under Wu all lower slightly.) (Wu sees a wobbling stone and jumps over it. He lands and looks back at the unstable stone. Iron Baron tries to jump over, succeeding, but quickly loses balance. The stone gives away, Iron Baron falls down, only to be caught by Wu. Wu catches Iron Baron and pulls him up.) Iron Baron: Keep moving. (Wu and Iron Baron walk towards safety as the rock path falls towards the ground.) That was the perfect chance to get rid of me, but you missed it. Wu: I gave you my word, remember? Once I get you the Armor, you send my Ninja home. Iron Baron: There's nothing I would like more than for them to be gone. (Wu and Iron Baron walk off to find Firstbourne's nest.) (The Dragon Hunters are busy arguing with each other.) Jet Jack: You're not in charge! This is not your choice! Listen to me. You don't know anything! Everytime I suggest-- Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Jet Jack: Oh, come on! Daddy No Legs: Hey, he's just saying what we're all thinking. (Dragon Hunters on his side support.) Jet Jack: Oh, yeah, and I suppose you think you should be in charge. (Dragon Hunters on her side argue.) Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Faith: Team...work! Team...work! Team...work! Kai: It's working, guys! Just a little more. Faith: I can't believe this is working! Jay: We do have a little faith. Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Faith: Team...work! Team...work! Team... work! Team... Jet Jack: What do you think you're doing? Jay: Uh, nothing? (Jet Jack holds up her weapon.) They are going to eat us! Kai, Cole, and Zane: Ahhh!! Jay: Bla-Ahhh! (Jet Jack cuts him down. The others are screaming while also being cut down.) Faith: Gahh. Uhh. Zane: Auhh. Cole: Ahhh. Ow. Kai: Uhh. Cole: Ugh. Ever heard of stairs? Faith: I don't know if I should thank you, Jet Jack, or prepare to fight. Kai: Or if you're going to eat us, eat him first. (Points to Cole) He's filled with cake. Cole: (Stutters) A-am not! Jet Jack: We got to talking and this Dragon Armor business has gone too far. Daddy No Legs: Iron Baron speaks of serving his people, but he only serves himself. Chew Toy: Yeah, I think he's kind of a.. jerk. Jet Jack: We fear with Firstbourne by his side, he will become... unforgiving. (Dragon Hunters mutter in agreement.) Jay: Wait, wait, you're telling me all this time, while they're getting closer to the nest, you guys are arguing about whether or not to release us. Dragon Hunters: (Shrug and nod.) Mmhmm. Jet Jack: He's shown his true colors, and they are colors no one likes. I can put aside our differences if you think you five can make a difference. Cole: We'll follow their tracks. Let's go and stop them, before it's too late! Dragon Hunters and Ninja: (Cheer.) Yeah!! Yeah! Yeah! (Night has fallen, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Faith have arrived to find the destroyed rock path, unable to cross it.) Faith: It's too late. (Iron Baron and Wu are searching for Firstbourne's nest.) Iron Baron: This map is indecipherable. Mountain? What mountain?! They're everywhere! Wu: I know where the nest is. (Runs up a mountain.) Iron Baron: (Stunned.) The nest of Firstbourne. And in it, your freedom and my power. Come now. Our future awaits. (Taps Wu in the back with The Dragon Blade.) Hahaha. (Wu and Iron Baron enter the Firstbourne's nest.) (In Ninjago, the Overlord is still searching and smashing buildings.) Colossus: Roar! Ultra Violet: (Talking on a telephone.) Ugh. I'm missing all the action. You just come and get me?! I don't know. I must've thrown eight, maybe nine blocks. Yeah, it hurt. Nya: The battle-wagon is just up ahead. (Ultra Violet pauses and listens, surprised, in her call. Nya, Dareth, Lloyd realize the quietness, and turn around to find Ultra Violet on the phone looking at them in surprise.) Ultra Violet: (Gasp.) Dareth: (Gasp. Points frantically. Gasp.) Ultra Violet: (Smiles evilly, drops phone. Runs to them, calling out mockingly.) Heh heh. Green Ninjaaaa! Nya: Go. Get to the battle-wagon. Lloyd: No. We stay together. Nya: Not this time. Now, go! Ultra Violet: Get outta my way, Water Lily! Yahh!! (Spins, throwing her sai directly at Nya.) Nya: Euh! Huh-yah! (Jumps up, catching the sai by the handle, flips in the air, landing and throwing the sai back at Ultra Violet. Sai hits the mask out of Ultra Violet's hands. Nya runs at Ultra Violet.) Huh-uh! (Nya roundkicks Ultra Violet in the stomach.) Huh. (She tries to grab Ultra Violet, but Ultra Violet throws her grip off.) Ultra Violet: Uh. Nya: Uahh. (Back-flips, kicking Ultra Violet back) Ultra Violet: Yahhrgh! (Tries to grab Nya.) Nya: (Distant yelling.) Uh. Unh. Uh. Dareth: (Lloyd looks back.) If you wanna help Nya, we need the battle-wagon. (Dareth and Lloyd carry Skylor off to the battle-wagon.) Ultra Violet: (Distant yelling.) Yahhh. Nya: Uh. Uhh-- (Runs at Ultra Violet with an outstretched arm, trying to grab her. Nya is tossed into the air.) Ultra Violet: Hil-yah! (Ultra Violet uses Nya's arm to toss her into the air.) Nya: (Lands on her front side on the ground.) (Gasp.) Ultra Violet: Oh ho ho! (Spots the Mask of Hatred. Hops over a defeated Nya towards the Mask.) Nya: (Spots a fire hydrant. Uses her power to push the water out at Ultra Violet.) Yahh!! Ultra Violet: (Is pushed back by the water.) Euh-ahhl-uh. Nya: (Runs at Ultra Violet.) Ha-yahh! (Side kicks Ultra Violet, while she is trying to get her focus back.) Ultra Violet: Ahh. Uh-laH. (Is kicked to ground, and back somersaults to slow her blow. Gets up furious.) Uhh-ah. Nya: (Spinjitzu.) Ha-ahh. Ultra Violet: (Gasp.) (Nya hits her back at a pole.) Oh. (Sees a broken pole, using it to hit the center of Nya's Spinjitzu, throwing her back.) Yahh! Nya: Oh. Euh. (Is hit and thrown back on to a sidewalk, trying to regain her focus) Oh. Ultra Violet: (Runs at her with the pole.) Ha! Nya: (Dodges Ultra Violet's blows.) Mm. Uh. Ultra Violet: (Trying to hit Nya.) El-yEh. Nya: (Throws herself up on to her feet. Back-flips, dodging Ultra Violet's swing. She gets hit up against a car.) Uhh! (She bounces off the car on to her side on the road.) Euh. Oh. (She sees the car falling and tries to free herself.) Oh! Euh. Ultra Violet: (Laughs.) Mmhmm-heh heh heh. (Drops the pole to get the Mask of Hatred.) Nya: (Struggles to free herself.) Euh. Uh. Ultra Violet: Ah. Hahahaha. (Puts on Mask of Hatred. Deep laughter.) Hahahahahoho. Ha ha! I'm impressed. Nya: (Still struggling to free herself.) Euh. Uhh. (Sees Ultra Violet.) Ultra Violet: (Continues) ...it's a shame we couldn't be friends. (Holds up her sai.) Ahlahh—ahh!! (Gets ready to kill Nya, but get hit by a battle-wagon.) Oh. Lloyd: Nya! (Grunts, trying to pull the car off of her, with Dareth.) Eh-uh. Are you hurt? Nya: My shoulder. (Pants, holding her shoulder.) It's pretty bad. Lloyd: Let's get her to the battle-wagon. Ultra Violet: (Gets up.) Euh-uh. (Somersault over the wall.) Uhh! (Tries to stand up. Mask of Hatred splits apart.) Uhh-ahhhHHH! Nya: Does she ever quit? Ultra Violet: (Wobbling.) Eh-uh-yeeh-yeeh-yeeh-yeeh-aye-aye-uh. (Falls down. Sons of the Overlord gang drive in and surround the rest of the Resistance.) (In the First Realm, Iron Baron and Wu are looking for the Dragon Armor.) Iron Baron: Wait... I cannot see a cursed thing in here. (Bonks in Wu, falling down.) Euh!! Where is this Dragon Nest? (Holds up a torch.) Wu: (Looks down.) I believe we're in it. (Sees many Dragons.) Iron Baron: (Gasp.) They are all asleep. Your Oni blood does not disturb them. Your Dragon blood keeps them docile. Look! (Sees Dragon Armor.) It's revealing itself to you. It wants to be found. (They both walk towards the Dragon Armor, reaching the base.) Back away! It's mine! (The Firstbourne wakes up. Iron Baron puts on the armor.) Ah. Yes. I have it! I wear the Dragon Armor! I command you, beast, destroy him! Wu: You know, I've learned a lot of things since I came to this realm. Iron Baron: What are you babbling about?! Wu: My Ninja taught me responsibility, confidence, a sense of humor, and to listen to the voice within. But I also learned something from you. Iron Baron: Arrgh! Stand down! Kneel before me! Wu: You taught me the power of lies. You didn't really think the Dragon Armor is what made Firstbourne obey my father, did you? It was because of his heart. She sensed goodness in him. What does she sense in you? Iron Baron: (He throws the armor and a rock at Firstbourne. She encases him in molten lava.) (In-distinctive muttering.) Wu: It's okay. It's okay, now. (He pets Firstbourne's snout. She shows him the armor.) My father's armor... (Wu rides Firstbourne to the Ninja and Dragon Hunters' Location.) Arkade: Firstbourne again! Chew Toy: Run for your lives! Cole: No, wait! (He points to Wu.) Kai: Look! Jay: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! All right! Way to go! Hahaha! Jet Jack: He's riding without chains? How is that possible? Faith: The Dragon Master doesn't need them. (Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Faith all run to Wu.) Jay: You did it! You actually did it! Kai: I always knew you had it in you! Faith: What about Iron Baron? Wu: Iron Baron's days are over. He showed his true colors and Firstbourne was not impressed. Jet Jack: He's gone? (The Dragon Hunters all cheer.) Zane: You did well, Master. Kai: Or should we say...Dragon Master. (The Ninja all bow to Wu.) Wu: No, my friends. I bow to you. (Wu bows to the Ninja.) It was your lessons that guided me. Cole: Hey, I don't mean to rain on the parade, but our job isn't done. Jay: He's right. We've got friends waiting for us! Kai: And a score to settle with the Overlord. Zane: Do you think Firstbourne can take us all home? Wu: That's up to them. (Firstbourne calls over four more Dragons. The Ninja all cover their ears.) Cole: Looks like we've found our answer. Wu: Faith, we promised to bring you with us. You can ride with me. Faith: You kept your word, and that means the world to me. But I am needed here. Kai: I thought you hated this place. Faith: I did. But you taught me that with courage, things can change. And I would rather stay and fight for change in my home, than run. But I cannot do it alone. Twilight Sparkle: Faith, if you ever need help, you know you have friends in Ninjago and Equestria. Faith: And you have friends here in the First Realm. (The Ninja get on their Dragons.) Kai: Master Wu, get us home. (They start to fly.) Yee-haw! Cole: Man, I missed this. Wu: Everyone, hold on! (They go in a portal.) Daddy no Legs: Where did they go? Faith: Ninjago. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)